


would you care to explain?

by moorauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: Sirius is a blushing fool.





	would you care to explain?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy fictober day three off my prompts list, _would you care to explain to me why you're blushing so much?_

Snow lined the ground of hogsmeade in large, fluffy heaps.

Groups of girls and boys stomped in the snow, sending bits flying through the sky off their boots. Children and teenagers shoved themselves into crowds within the stores, demanding to buy certain treasures.

Since it was nearly Christmas, lights of red and green dangled from nearly every store and home. Some even wore Santa hats at this time with little fluff balls that flopped from end to end as they shuffled in the snow.

Four individuals had also been there, all stomping through the snow, struggling to get to their destinations. One tended to get rosy cheeks at this time of year, and his friends teased him about it.

“Would you care to explain to me why you’re blushing so much?” Remus asked, smirking at the red boy.

“I’m not blushing. I’m cold.” Sirius muttered, sending whispy white fog into the air.

“You’re like a tomato.” Prongs pestered, plugging his nose to make his face go red to mock Sirius.

Sirius gasped dramatically and held his hands to his cheeks. “You guys think it’s that bad?” Sirius half-joked.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. I mean, it could be worse.” Wormtail noted, though barely audible due to the weather.

“Worse? In what way?” Sirius questioned, as Remus leaned over, cupped Sirius’ cheeks and kissed him, full on the lips. His friends watched as the once tomato turned a thousand times brighter, a million shades redder and a jillion times happier.

“Now you’re blushing, liar.”


End file.
